


untitled5

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [7]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? - Freeform, College AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i LOVE chiaki nanami she is my gamer babe i love her so much and she would be the best broship to komaeda nagito <33</p><p>this seemed like the longest unfinished fic in my google keep so far. i dunno, maybe theres another longer one. i dunno.</p></blockquote>





	untitled5

Ever since Komaeda was a kid, he hated the dark. He would always see strange figures coming from the darkness that surround his room. Some with claws, fangs or any kind of weapon. He couldn't do anything. It haunted him. He wanted to curl up into a ball underneath his bedsheets and cry himself to sleep, wishing that the monsters would go away.  
  
Nothing has changed when Komaeda was in high school. With his mother and father dead, no relatives or guardian, he lived by himself in his house. Most of the days he spent was trying to get over his fear of the dark. None of his attempts worked. When Komaeda was accepted into Hope's Peak, his determination to erase his fear disappeared, as his newly found determination to be like the other elite students was sparked. He focused on his studies, not letting himself to be derailed.  
  
And was it worth it? Komaeda would often ask himself. "Probably not..." He sighed to himself. He scratched his head, waiting in line for his dorm keys.  
  
"Komaeda Nagito..?" The girl in front of him said, asking a little bit. Komaeda nodded. "Room 305, Dormitory 2." She stated, handing him his keys. Komaeda took his keys and the girl continued. "Your roommate is already in your room. You should meet her." The girl finished with a smile.  
  
_'"Her", huh... I hope she's friendly...'_ He thought to himself. He thanked the girl and set off to his dorm room.  
  
When Komaeda opened his door, the first thing he heard are sounds from a game. Just from the volume of the game and the nothing he heard from _outside_ , he assumed the walls are soundproof.  
  
_'This school is impressive...'_ When he closed the door behind him and walked into the room, he saw a fluff of pink hair. The girl mumbles a bunch of words, probably getting really agitated because of her game.  
  
Not wanting to disturb her, he sets his bags on his bed. Almost automatically, the girl pauses her game and turns to him. "Hello." The girl blankly says, making Komaeda jump from surprise. "Oh! Hello..!" He says, stuttering a bit. Removing her headset, she gets up and walks toward Komaeda and raised a hand in front of him. Komaeda

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE chiaki nanami she is my gamer babe i love her so much and she would be the best broship to komaeda nagito <33
> 
> this seemed like the longest unfinished fic in my google keep so far. i dunno, maybe theres another longer one. i dunno.


End file.
